Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing high-density woven fabrics on a water-jet loom, and to a fabric produced using this process.
Discussion of Related Art
A process of this type is known from EP-A-0,747,267, for example, and comprises the following steps:
(a) feeding a warp having up to three catch threads on one edge,
(b) inserting weft threads into the warp,
(c) beating-up the weft threads in the direction of the catch threads to produce a woven fabric,
(d) joint twisting of the catch threads to place the weft threads under tension,
(e) severing the ends of the weft threads, and
(f) removing the ends of the weft threads together with the catch threads.
In producing high-density woven fabrics on a water-jet loom, it has been observed that the resulting fabric is looser at the edges than in the remainder of the fabric. The loose fabric edges make further processing of such fabrics difficult since the edges cannot be maintained under the same tension as the remaining fabric. Fabric producers refer to this as slobby selvedges. This fluttering is particularly noticeable when unrolling the fabrics or transferring them to another roll. The fluttering of the fabric edges becomes more pronounced as the fabric width increases.
To contend with this fluttering, high-density fabrics are normally produced in widths of at most 1.6 m. However, producers of airbags desire fabric widths of at least 1.7 m, and especially 2 m, since cutouts for manufacturing an airbag can then be made with minimum waste.
Frequently, high-density woven fabrics are coated after production with silicone, for example. The fluttering edges prove disadvantageous in the coating process as well and render uniform coating of the fabric almost impossible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process as initially described, in which the aforementioned disadvantages are at least reduced. In particular, the weaving process is to be such that the fabric produced is easier to handle in follow-on processing. It is also an object of the invention to provide high-density fabrics that are easy to handle.
FIG. 2 represents a water-jet weaving machine as used in the present process including hot knives 7 and 8, severed ends of the weft and support threads 9, support threads 10, base structure 11, warp 12, warp beam 14, tensioning means 18, first harness mechanism 24, second harness mechanism 26, water jet nozzle 28, weft thread 30, reciprocating reed 31, cutting means 34, catch cord 36, catch plate 38, vacuum line 40, twister 42, support brackets 52 and produced fabric 70.